winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Prank
This is the eighth episode of the Golden girls Club season 1. Plot Luna gasped as she finished packing. Nala also was tired from packing.; the girls dormmates had been sick, so they had to go and share rooms with somme other dorm.To Luna's relief and to nala's Unluckiness, they had to share with dorm number 7,the dorm of the Golden girls. "When will they come..."Said janelle."They are coming in fifteen minuts" Said uber."Not that...I ment the Spirits.it's been 2 weeks scince they havent shown up!"Janelle said."Who cares?We became spirit free janelle!"Heather said."you are right." said Janelle.Suddenly, they heard a slight knock on the door."Come in"The girls chorused.Luna and Nala came in with one happy face and one mean face. "Looks like we'll be having some pranks for this week" Mumbled janelle.Iva nodded.The girls walked inside and Luna smiled. Sophie ent over to her and whispered;"Why arent you are the Prettix's dorm?" .Luna sighed."Their dorm is too small.Your's have an extra 2 rooms with one bed." She said.Emily pulled sophie towards her and said;"stop asking stupid questions.she's a guest." Sophie frowned and walked away. That day was full of pranks as janelle said.The first went to luna. when she stepped out her dorm, she slipped over on a soap and fell facefirst into a mudpuddle that nala created.Luna blushed furiously and went into get her face washed. The next prank went to Janelle.She was going to wash her face when she trippe dover an invisible string and fell into the tub, wich had water in it. Janelle did not take her clths out, so she was wet form head to toe, including her cloths.Janelle felt like explodingshe would be late for class!. The next one was to Uber.She was going to step up to the stage to give a speech.When she opened a secret back door which, when you open , you are at the stage. Uber opened it, and a huge tub of dirt fell on her self. She turned away with an angry face. Iva, Lily,Heather and Sophie and Emily all got their prank togheter.They were reading when Nala turned off the lights, making it so dark thta they could not see. Nala used a spell that allowed her to see. She laughed and threw a huge baloon with jam in it. it exploded, covering the girls in jam.They nearly exploded when this happeneed. That night, the girls exept Nala had a meeting about nala's pranks."I'm used to them.but she's really good"Luna said."we have to come up with a prank"Uber said.The girls thought and thought.Many ideas had ben turned down, because they were not possible. but then, Janelle smiled evily."You know, tommorow we cook breakfast in our dorms.We will serve nala a rotton egg, with the help of Liana from the prettix club.She can tell us which is a rotton egg and we'll fry it and make it look like a normal egg."Janelle said.The girls cheered in agreement. The next day, the girls told Liana their plan and she agreed. She used a spell over many egs and picked up one egg."this is a rotton one" She said.Emily stepped forward."Let me do the honors"She said annd broke the egg into a pan.The liquid was black and it smelled horrible.emily quickly washed her hands. That day, nala looked at her plate and took her fork.she cut the egg and put it in her mouth.she began to shake."did you do something ot my egg?" she asked.The girls laughed and told about the egg.Nala turned red and went into the bathroom. That night Luna and Janelle were whispering."serves her right"Janelle said.Luna smiled and said."We finally played a prank on stupid nala" the end. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Golden girls club